Who is Left
by DemoniaDew702
Summary: Tōkuoto Tora never thought that the life that she had built for herself could fall apart in less than five hours. But it could apparently, and it did. So as they say, 'When in Skypiea, do as the Skypiean's do'. Though, it's quite certain that hopping on the vessel of the most heinous crew in the 'Pirate Graveyard' wouldn't be the sanest approach... But, who ever said Tora was sane?
1. Prologue: Tiger Eyes

**Who is Left**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece_

_Quick Message: There is a lot of cursing in this FanFiction. I blame this partially because I am Australian, and Australians swear A LOT, but yeah. Just letting you know. Please excuse my miserable attempts at humor. Enjoy ~  
_

* * *

Prologue: Tiger Eyes

* * *

"Eustass, I honestly wouldn't advice that-"

"Shut up!"

"... It's moments like these when I honestly don't know why I bother..."

"Fucking hell! I've barely known you for a day!"

"... And you've already managed to fracture your wrist, gain a nasty gash across the back of your head, and though I have no evidence, I have reason to suspect you have minor brain damage."

"..."

"Hm? What is it, Akachan?"

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

* * *

_Five hours earlier..._

"Oi Killer. When are we getting to the next island?" Kid asked, bored.

The Massacre Soldier looked up, replying, "Rust says about 30 minutes."

Kid grinned, showing traces of bloodlust, "Great."

* * *

"Eh, Tora-onee-san? What's that creepy looking ship?" Madi asked her elder sister.

Tōkuoto Tora momentarily looked up from the book she had been reading, and to the ship on the horizon. She blinked a few times.

"It certainly does look quite menacing." Tora agreed, tilting her head, "Looks like those are corpses strung across it- A Pirate Ship?"

Seeing Pirates fresh from 'Paradise' wasn't very common for the people of Tsuki Island, since the island itself didn't usually register on a Log Pose. Though when people did come, it was either by accident or to make a statement. And by the looks of this ship, it seemed to be the latter.

Tora glanced at Madi, "Go warn the villagers, I'll keep our visitors... Occupied." Tora said bitterly.

Tora honestly didn't like killing pirates. For one, it wasn't her job. She was just a Physician. Secondly, she had a sort of 'Mutual-Respect' for pirates. In a way, she admired their bravery to go out into the world.

Tora frowned, flexing her hands. Oh well, she thought, these people aren't any of my concern...

Oh, how _wrong_ she was.

* * *

The first thing Eustass Kid thought when he stepped foot on Tsuki Island was "_What the hell?_". Not only was it dead quiet, and looked almost abandoned, but there was some woman standing in his way.

The way she stood there was so casual it pissed him off; almost as if one of the most feared pirates in 'Paradise' wasn't standing before her. She had a friendly smile beginning to spread across her pale face. She had black, bob-length hair and bright green eyes.

"I don't like you." Kid said bluntly, not realising he was even speaking until he heard the words himself.

"Feeling is mutual, Mister...?" the young woman replied smoothly.

Kid remained silent and stoic.

The Lady sighed, before adding, "That's usually a prompt for one to say their name."

The Kid Pirates blinked in shock. _She doesn't know Captain?_ Meanwhile, Kid's face grew very angry.

"You don't know who I am?" Kid growled, menacingly.

The Woman gave a bored expression, "A man who has to ask that? Obviously not."

Kid marched up to the Lady and grabbed the front of her shirt forcefully, pulling her to eye level.

"Eustass 'Captain' Kid, 315,000,000 beli!" Kid smirked in her face.

The Woman stared blankly, "Oh, I see then. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mister Eustass. Tōkuoto Tora, town Physician, 0 beli." she replied flawlessly, as though she had done this before.

"Great, another damn doctor." Kid glared shoving Tora back to the ground.

Kid mentally raged. Why are all doctors so fucking prissy? And it looks like she's the only person on this goddamn island! Complete waste of time.

Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

* * *

Tora on the other hand was thrilled to meet a pirate with a respectable bounty. Though, it was nothing compared to the brutes of the New World, it was acknowledgeable.

... _For a rookie_.

"So, since you bothered to make the journey, would you like a beverage while I judge whether or not you're a threat to the stability of this island?" Tora smiled sweetly.

In the side of her vision, Tora saw something fast and blonde heading in her direction. She deftly stepped back in time to miss being brutally murdered by a pair of spinning hand scythes.

She tilted her head, "Can I take that as a threat? Or is that simply a common greeting you pirate fellows have?"

Tora examined her attacker; Blonde with long hair, a lanky build... And a really weird mask. Or a helmet?

Tora immediately noticed the tassels on the violent man's pants. She mentally took a note to find out where he obtained such wonderful denim, then subtly coughed and returned to the task at hand.

"... Where is the rest of the town? Tell us, and we might make your death quick." Eustass said darkly, and Tora swore she saw purple sparks fly.

"Maybe later. But I must ask, who is your charming friend who almost cleaved my head off, Mister Eustass?" Tora asked, unfazed.

Kid's upper lip twitched in annoyance.

"Killer." the Blonde man replied. Tora frowned distastefully.

"Now why on earth would your parents name you that? It's almost as bad as 'Kid'." Tora teased.

A dark aura seemed to radiate from Eustass, making Tora give him a quick glance. He glared at her with intense anger.

"Repel!"

Tora ducked, clenching her jaw, as huge collections of metal flew over her and towards Kid. She flexed her hands, waiting for the inevitable attack.

As predicted, the sharp metals flung back towards her. Tora clenched her fists.

"Bend." Tora uttered, simultaneously slackening the tension built up in her arm.

All the metal flying towards her instantly started moving back towards the Kid Pirates.

"Fools. Go back to where you came from." Tora glared.

Kid showed minor shock, but quickly altered the movement of the metal.

_So much effort for lil' old me?_ Tora thought, amused.

Killer appeared behind Tora in a flash, and once again threatened to cleave her head off. Tora ignored the momentary fear and instinctively said:

"Cloak."

Killer's scythe went straight through Tora's head, seemingly, only to shockingly notice the air where she stood before waver, and that the woman had disappeared.

"FUCK!" Kid yelled.

* * *

Tora stood, panting, against the wall of her room. She slowly collapsed to the floor.

"Damnit! That ability always drains me like this..." Tora groaned, rubbing her temples.

She slowly got back to her feet, heading towards her desk. The Physician opened up the drawer, looking for her medication. Thereafter, she strolled to the kitchen, and started preparing a cup of coffee.

Tora sat down in her desk chair and waited.

* * *

Heat really didn't like hide and seek.

It was a game that required patience, and tolerance, which, like many of the Kid Pirates, he lacked. He reached the conclusion that if he didn't find this chick in the next five minutes, he'd set fire to every house in a 10 mile radius.

He was still raging as he stormed by a Clinic. Heat paused in his tracks, glaring at the house. She did say she was a physician, right?

Heat barged into the house, not even bothering to knock. It's not like the Kid Pirates were known for their manners.

He flung a door open to a kitchen, with the woman calmly having a coffee at the table. Tora casually glanced at him, then smiled.

"Hello, would you like a cup? The kettle should still be boiling, and if it's cooled down, I'm sure we can fix that in a moment." Tora said, standing up and moving over to the kettle even though there had been no reply.

Heat stood where he was, dumbfounded.

"Milk?" she asked, looking over to him.

"... Yes?" Heat replied, still confused.

"Any sugars, hun?" Tora inquired with a lazy smile.

"Just one."

Heat felt very dizzy, and clutched a nearby chair for support.

"Are you okay?" Tora questioned, with concern.

"I feel dizzy." Heat replied without thinking.

Tora nodded, "Yes, that sometimes happens to foreigners, something to do with the pollen a local plant produces. Most of the locals have built up a resistance to it, but it does tend to make the foreigners feel ill for a few hours- Ah, your coffee is ready."

"Thank you." Heat said monotonously, accepting the beverage.

"You're welcome. By the way, what was your name again?" Tora asked, as though he had told her in the first place.

"Oh, I'm-" Heat began.

"Heat, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Heat jumped slightly, looking back to the door where a very angry Eustass Kid stood.

"M-Master Kid!"

Yes, Heat _really hated_ hide and seek.

* * *

"Now now Mister Eustass, don't shout. The pollen is still affecting our Mister Heat here. It's not his fault inhibitions are lowered." Tora frowned, "In fact, I was just giving him a beverage to help clear his mind."

"What." Eustass deadpanned.

Tora sighed. "It's so painful talking to people with lower IQ's. Okay, the plants in this area release a certain pollen with a sedative effect. It only affects about 20% of foreigners, since it doesn't usually release that much, I have been working with the plants out of curiosity, so I have a garden of them downstairs-" Tora explained, sidetracking momentarily, "Actually, it's quite beneficial having such a thing, it helps to calm down the patients; you know the general human population, very skittish when it comes to surrendering themselves to the surgeon's blade-"

"Shut up." Kid glared, cutting her off.

Tora blinked, before nodding.

"Would you like some coffee too?"

"_SHUT UP_!"

"Master Kid, you should let her. She's not half bad at it..." Heat mumbled deliriously.

Eustass groaned in agitation, then promptly took a seat at the table.

"Good, now that you've accepted my damn beverage, we can talk like mature adults." Tora said, placing the readily made drink in front of Eustass.

Eustass begrudgingly had a sip of the coffee, which was promptly followed by him swallowing thickly and panting erratically.

"Shit! It's hot!" Kid choked out.

Tora blinked, re-seating herself, "Oh yes, do be careful. It's quite warm."

Kid glared at Tora, "What do you want, bitch?"

Tora folded her arms neatly in front of her, leaning forward, "I want you to tell me your intentions."

Kid rolled his eyes, "What do you think? I want every ounce of gold you people have, and then I'm gonna burn this place to the fucking ground."

Tora blew air through her teeth, "Then we may have an issue, Mister Eustass."

"I don't fucking care if you don't like it!" Kid started, rising, "You can't do anything about it either! I bet you couldn't lay a single hand on me!"

"Okay... One, I was objecting because our island is non-profitable. We have a relatively peaceful way of life, in which we only take what we need, not what we want. Thus, we do not have currency or trade. Two, is that a challenge, Akachan?" Tora replied calmly.

"No gol- What the _fuck_ did you call me?" Kid roared.

"Master Kid-" Heat began.

"Shut up Heat!" Kid snapped.

"I called you 'Akachan', and I do believe your avoiding my question." Tora said smugly.

"... You think you can take me, woman?" Kid deadpanned, "You couldn't even touch me if you tried-"

"I don't need to. _Displacement_." Tora yawned.

A sickening crack cut through the air, following by a shout of surprise and pain from the red haired captain.

"You- What the-!" Eustass started, furious.

"I fractured your wrist. Don't worry, I'm a doctor. I can bind it right away."

* * *

"I will kill you."

"Love you too Eustass, dear." Tora said as she finished tying the splint, "Honestly, I could just use my Devil Fruit to fix the break, but I just don't think it's worth it."

"I will rip out your beating heart with my bare hands and shove it down your throat." Eustass glared.

"Just a word of advice, choose another organ, preferably one that I can live without while you shove it down my throat. Then you can do whatever you want with my cardiovascular system. It will be for more traumatizing that way." Tora smiled.

"I hate you."

"Oh for goodness sake Mister Eustass-" Tora began, before being cut off by a booming voice.

**"Surrender yourself Tōkuoto Tora. We know all about your illegal experimentation, and we have your sister. Come along quietly and no one gets hurt."**

Tora visibly paled. She turned to face the window.

"Madi? Hell, how did they find out-" Tora started, standing up abruptly.

Kid looked at Tora suspiciously, "Experimentation, what-?"

**"Tōkuoto Tora. We know all about the 5 years of Human Experimentation prior to your disappearance! Today you shall finally be brought to justice after 10 years on the run!"**

* * *

_A/N: Wow. That was... Mildly unexpected. Goddamnit. I don't even really like Eustass; I guess that must be why it was so fucking easy to write in the arguments XD_

_This originally had no plot. It still doesn't, really. I have a vague idea of how I want it to finish, but no idea how it'll get there.  
_

_I wrote 'Human Experimentation', and promptly screamed "OMG TORA WTF!?" in shock of my own 'plot twist' (Note: I obviously do not know the definition of 'Plot Twist'.). By the way, I intend on adding a fight scene next chapter: so just warning you, I suck at fight scenes.  
_

_*Changed small parts of Chapter (mainly cursing and all cap sentences) 15/10/2014 AUS*_

_Anyway, this is my first 'real' FanFiction, so I hope you liked it! Please Review to give me some much needed (Obviously) tips!_


	2. Chapter 1: Absolute Justice

Chapter 1: Divine Justice

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

_"Tōkuoto Tora. We know all about the 5 fives of Human Experimentation prior to your disappearance! Today you shall finally be brought to justice after 10 years on the run!"_

* * *

"'Human Experimentation'?! What the hell, Tōkuoto!?" Kid spluttered, "I figured you were a nut, but that's just fucked up!"

Tora laughed quietly, "Thanks, that's a lot coming from an uncouth, homicidal pirate captain with anger issues..."

Tora sighed, and began making her way to the Clinic's foyer.

"Oi! Are you actually turning yourself in!?" Kid exclaimed.

Tora turned around, slowly, face shadowed. "They have the only family I have left- the only person who knows who I really am and isn't disgusted. I have to." she said in a low voice.

Kid and Heat stood up, "Are you kidding me? My crew is somewhere out there as well. Can't we just kill them?" Kid argued.

"... Mister Eustass, you should probably stay inside. Things might get a bit hectic, and you don't strike me as the Diplomatic Type." Tora almost pleaded.

Kid scowled, and began to object, when Tora sent him a desperate look.

"Fine!" Kid shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, "Do whatever the fuck you want. But I'm gonna be the one to kill you, not them."

"Thank you, Kid. I am much obliged." Tora said sincerely.

* * *

"Hello Mister Marine, sir." Tora smiled, exiting the Clinic.

The fifty or more marines are raised their guns and aimed at her. Tora raised her hands, in submission.

"Now now, no need to make things messy." Tora frowned.

"Tōkuoto Tora! I am Commodore Plight! I am hear to take you into custody." the Marine said in an official voice, stepping forward.

"'Plight'? Yes, that perfectly describes my situation..." Tora smiled sadly, "I am willing to come without any troubles if you release my sister. She has done no wrong."

Commodore Plight laughed loudly, "Tōkuoto Madi has commit the crime of harboring a fugitive! You will need a better offer than that!"

Tora frowned. _More like I was harboring her..._ "Fine. Release my sister and I'll come quietly and give you the location of a criminal worth 315,000,000 beli..." Tora sighed, feeling slightly guilty.

_Slighty._

* * *

"Tora-onee-chan!" Madi sobbed, struggling against the strong grip of the marine commodore, "Please don't let them take you!"

Tora refused eye contact, too ashamed to face her sister. "Commodore Plight, Eustass 'Captain' Kid is currently inside my clinic with a fractured wrist. Now let my sister go!" Tora said through gritted teeth.

Plight looked at Tora with a look of feigned confusion, "You mean, this little girl?"

"Commodore, I upheld my end of the deal, I thought you marines at least knew honor!" Tora replied, raising her voice to hide her erratic breathing.

"Sadly, Miss Tōkuoto, I can't do that. But I can do this!" Plight laughed maniacally.

The commodore unsheathed his sword with one hand, while still gripping Madi tightly with the other. Tora's eyes widened.

"NO! DON'T- MADI!" Tora screamed, as Plight pulled the blade of his katana across the 18-year old girl's throat.

_Tora's world_

_stopped_

_and_

_slowly tilted_

_when_

Tora let out a bloodcurdling scream.

~...~

A high pitch scream was heard.

Kid's head snapped up, "Oh for fucks sake- Heat, stay here, that's an order!"

Kid stood up angrily, and marched out the front door...

... To 68 fully loaded rifles aimed at him.

"Really?" Kid smirked raising his hand, "Repe-"

And, of course, someone had to have had the common sense to slam their weapon against the back of his head. _Of course._

* * *

**Now:**

"Bloody h-hell..." Tora groaned, sitting up slowly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

Tora's head jolted up, to be face with a very pissed off looking Eustass Kid.

"You just had to sell me out, didn't you." Eustass deadpanned.

Tora frowned, shaking, "Aren't you supposed to be strong?"

"I am, but it's a bit hard to do much with some fucker slamming their rifle into head. When did marines learn common sense anywa- Hey!" Kid complained, before being cut off by Tora roughly turning him around to examine the back of his head.

"O-Oi..." Kid objected, awkward at being interrupted.

Tora frowned slightly, "You're lucky it's not bad. Head trauma can be fatal. You really must have a th-thick skull."

Kid let out a small growl, glaring at the air in front of him.

"Are you wearing seastone? Because you're less b-bitchy." Tora asked sarcastically, "N-not that I'm complaining."

Kid frowned, jabbing her weakly with his elbow, "Fuck off. Are you cold or some shit?"

"They killed her anyway." Tora said suddenly, devoid of emotion.

"Who? Your sister?" Kid asked indifferently, turning to face her again.

"I'm gonna kill them. I will kill them. They will experience the most brutal death possible. I will kill them." Tora said stiffly through her teeth.

"... Yeah, say that after we get the seastone off..." Kid deadpanned.

The two remained quiet, avoiding each others gaze for a while. Tora hunched over, hugging her knees tightly, while Kid simply sat cross legged, staring through space.

* * *

"Sorry Eustass. For selling you out and frankly, being a bitch in general." Tora said suddenly, standing up as though they were in a completely mundane situation.

"I don't fucking care. I will care if I end up in Impel Down because of you." Kid glares.

"_Whoops_."

"Fucking hell-" Kid groaned, standing up.

He moved to the back of the cell and lined himself up with the cage door.

"Eustass, I honestly wouldn't advice that-" Tora objected, seeing where this was going.

Kid barely paused to yell out, "Shut up!"

Tora sighed dejectedly, raising her arms dramatically, "... It's moments like these when I honestly don't know why I bother..."

"Fucking hell! I've known you for a day!" Kid grumbled, feeling a vein pop.

Tora gave him a blank look, "... And you've already managed to fracture your wrist, gain a nasty gash across the back of your head, and though I have no evidence, I have reason to suspect you have minor brain damage."

"..."

"Hm? What is it, Akachan?" Tora teased, cheekily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eustass roared.

"Now take that anger out on the door."

"I WAS DOING THAT!"

"Okay, good job then-"

Eustass charged into the cage door, bursting it open with his weight. He then calmly picked himself off of the floor, and collected the keys to his cuffs from the side of the room.

"You know, Eustass," Tora said calmly, standing up, "I feel much better after seeing that door break. You know, about my weight."

"I hope you die." Kid growled, as his cuffs fell to the ground. He paused and frowned, crossing his arms, "I'm actually offended that they didn't post a guard."

Tora calmly unlocked her own cuffs, flexing her wrists. "Mister Plight is an arrogant moron. Speaking of Plight, I would like permission to brutally murder him. Fine with you Eustass?"

Eustass glared at Tora, "He's the one who locked us up? No. I want him."

Tora closed her eyes in annoyance, "Listen, Akachan. I'm giving you a whole ship of marines, and I'm asking for_ one man_."

"Fine." Eustass said, cracking his knuckles and grinning widely, "The first one to find him gets to kill him. Deal?"

"Deal." Tora replied with a grin, "It'll be so fun beating you _and_ the bastard that murdered my sister."

The pair began stalking upstairs, bickering still.

* * *

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

A marine poked his head up, curious about the cause of the ruckus.

"Come now, Akachan. All you have to do is admit that I'm definitely going to beat you in this little game." a feminine voice replied lightly.

"Really bitch? How?" the male shot back sarcastically.

The marine still couldn't get a good look at the pair's face, so he meekly poked his head around the corner.

"With finesse and ease, against you~" the woman hummed.

The marine spluttered, finally seeing the pair clearly.

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" the poor cadet yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Kid and Tora exchanged a glare, before diverting the look at the marine.

"Oh, goody. Eustass, it seems that the game has finally begun." Tora smiled sweetly.

"No fucking shit."

Eustass wore a bloodthirsty grin as purple sparks began to fly.

"Repel!"

Suddenly, the walls of the marine battleship began to contract, ripping off, and twisting sharply. As the freshly alerted marines streamed down into the galley, their swords and weapons flew out of their hands, and towards the red-haired pirate. Kid gave a bloodthirsty grin before abruptly sending the enemy's own weapons back towards them, in a pathway of carnage. And in the middle of the chaos, stood Eustass Kid, grinning like a madman.

Blood splattered across the lower deck, as the small horde of marines were slaughtered by the notorious pirate Captain. Meanwhile, the raven haired woman calmly walked through the disaster zone, with a strange sort of light blur moving through the air around her; as though it were cloaking her from the projectiles of metal and gore flying towards her. She calmly ascended the stairs, and arrived, finally, to the upper deck. She blew a soft breath threw her teeth, and unflinchingly called out a single name.

"_Plight_!"

* * *

Tora glared at the man who was standing above her casually, with a smug grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows innocently, and pouted.

"I thought you were giving yourself in, Tōkuoto-chan?" Commodore Plight taunted, "Ooh, HQ might have to increase your sentence for refusal of arrest."

Tora grit her teeth, and the strange waves around her spiked. "I'm going to end you." Tora hissed, vehemently.

Plight laughed maliciously, unsheathing his sword, "I'd like to see you try. Our justice is absolute!"

Tora raised a brow, "Yeah. Absolute bull crap. Convection!"

Tora raised her hand sending a rapid blur of movement towards the Commodore. The man rolled out of the way, jumping down to the same ground as Tora in one fluid motion. He raised is katana, charging at the physician. Tora sidestepped and sent a strong kick aimed for the midsection towards Plight. The marine caught the kick with his free hand, and sent a jab in Tora's direction. She bent backwards, narrowly escaping the sharp tip of the blade, and easily released her leg from Plight's vice-grip. Plight dashed at the lithe woman, raising his sword in an offensive position. Tora kicked the weapon out of Plight's hands, and sent her leg down on the Commodore's head.

However, Plight retaliated jabbing forwards at the doctor's exposed stomach, and using her momentary distraction to retrieve his katana. The two clashed, neither side relenting, until Plight finally made a lunge for Tora. The woman flipped backwards gracefully, and kicked Plight into the side of the ship. In a flash, before Plight could even register a thought, Tora swung her open palm centimetres from Plight's face.

"Sublimate." Tora whispered, eyes burning like pits of green fire.

A split second of silence passed - when suddenly Plight cried out in pain, falling to his knees. He clutched his face, groaning in agony. There were strange spitting sounds, and suddenly Plight glared up at Tora, screaming in disfigured horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Plight screamed in a sickly voice.

The face of the man who was the proud Commodore Plight now had gaping, sickly yellow, stiff, fizzing holes. Blood ran down his deformed, hairless face, as he clutched his crumbled cheekbone.

"I sent waves of poisonous gas that I noticed you have stored on the lower levels of your vessel, through your face." Tora said, in a neutral expression, "I layered them throughout your skin. I'd give you about... Five minutes? Before they diffuse into your bloodstream and reach your vitals."

"YOU WITCH!" Plight yelled.

"It's your own fault for carrying such a substance around with you, fool. A chemical like that should be stored in a high security containment, not a mere marine vessel." Tora shrugged, "Besides, you should be thanking me. By purposely not sending the toxins straight to your brain, you have a chance to get the antidote, sitting in your office, I presume."

Plight let out a harsh cry as he suddenly pounced at the physician, swinging his sword madly. A single gash appeared up her arm, cutting away fabric. The dark woman hissed in pain, clutching the deep wound.

"Stit-" Tora began, before being hit across the face by the back of Plight's katana.

Tora grit her teeth and kicked Plight in the throat, snarling as the bastard choked. Tora grabbed the man by his collar and shook him like a dog.

"Do you know what you did?" Tora shouted exhaustively, allowing rage to claim her for the first time in years, "_Do you know what you did_?! You murdered a girl who had done_ no wrong_! You call pirates scum, and people like I, even scummier! But do you know who the true scum of the Earth is? People like you - pathetic excuses for man, who _hide_ behind false claims of justice to bring more harm than good! With people like you enforcing 'JUSTICE', I'd beg, leaving the world in the hands of pirates would inflict _far_ less suffering! _Have you no honor_!?"

Tora's words echoed momentarily throughout the open air, the buzz of slaughter still barely audible in the background. Plight looked up to Tora slowly, sharing a toothless smile with the physician.

"No." Plight choked out crookedly, stabbing his sword towards Tora's heart. The doctor's eyes widened in shock as the weapon threatened to pierce her chest. _Damnit!_ Tora thought, resigned, _too close, not enough energy..._

Just as the metal was about to thrust into her chest, the blade... Stopped. Tora blinked, and Plight's eyes widened. Suddenly, the sword twisted in its master's hands, and instead gouged open Plight, murdering him seemingly on its own accord. It was now that Tora became acutely aware that the screams in the background had suddenly died out. She twisted backwards, to see Eustass Kid, standing three paces behind her, with the smuggest grin she had ever seen.

"I win."

* * *

Tora didn't bother to mask her surprise. She dumbly opened and closed her mouth a few times, before words finally came to her.

"What?" Tora coughed out awkwardly.

Kid wore a smug grin, and flipped her off. "I killed everyone on this ship, and you couldn't even kill _one person_?" Kid exasperated, sarcastically.

Tora pulled a face and groaned, "I'm a little rusty. Going into hiding for fifteen years can do that to you, you insufferable oaf."

"Is that really something you should say to the person who just saved your lazy ass?" Kid smirked.

The pair remained locked in a staring contest, feeling an equal amount of annoyance for the other. Finally, the dark haired woman sighed, blowing a wild strand of hair out of her face.

"Whatever Akachan. Let's just somehow get back to the damn island so you can sail away into the sunset like a good little pirate." Tora said flippantly, walking over to the side of the ship.

Eustass Kid, angrily stomped off after the doctor, helping her disembark the life raft.

"Can't I at least take whatever loot they have on this pile of shit?" Kid grumbled in annoyance.

Tora raised a thin eyebrow, and said, "I never said you _couldn't_, moron."

The pirate captain's groan could be heard a mile away.

* * *

Kid stretched his arms, expressing his exhaustion. After he and the witch got back to the island, the woman formally fixed his wrist with whatever strange ability she seemed to possess. Afterwards she promptly told him to piss off and take whatever he wanted, seeing as the elusive port had seemingly turned her in.

All in all, today, in Eustass's honest opinion, was a complete and utter waste of time. He tiredly strode back to his cabin, flinging the door open, and crashing onto the bed.

"Goodnight..." Kid mumbled to himself.

"Sleep tight..." a soft melodic voice replied.

"Mm, thanks..." Kid sighed, closing his eyes...

The redhead's eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start, "What the-!"

"Good evening, Eustass-san." Tōkuoto Tora smiled deviously.

* * *

_A/N: Ta Da! Sorry about my awful skills of description. I still think that I fail awfully at fighting scenes. Tora is actually pretty strong, and I'm not sure if what I wrote did her justice. *cough* She _is_ from the New World... Anyway, if you have any tips on what you think I could improve on, I'd be happy to go back and edit the ugly spam of dialogue in the middle of the chapter. I almost finished the chapter after "I win.", but then I realized when I started the next chapter, it didn't feel right... So. Just letting ya'll know_.

_Tora is so sassy. I know this'll sound vain, but as I was rereading as I wrote, I keep going "Mmm, Gurl!" and snapping my fingers like an idiot. Because, let's face it. That's what I am. By the way, I'm intending on updating every Thursday (Australian time.) from now on.  
_

_Anyway, please Review!_


	3. Chapter 2: It's Never Over

Chapter 2: It's Never Over

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. _

_Quick Note: The beginning of this chapter is a short build up to how Tora magically appeared in Kid's room. Enjoy~_

* * *

Tora watched as Eustass Kid stalked off to his crew, in a lead to loot whatever the isolated sea port had to offer. The doctor sighed, and began walking back home to her Clinic. She shivered, though there was no cold air. The woman thought of what was to come - surely the islanders would not allow her to stay here any longer! She shook her head, and bitterly moved on to the thought of her sister's death.

A single tear slipped past Tora's defences, but at the moment, the woman couldn't care less. Her sister, the sister that she had practically raised herself, had been killed.

And it was all her fault.

Tora held back a sob, and paused in her tracks. She drew her eyes shut tightly, and raised a clenched fist to her forehead. Even though on the autumn island Tsuki, it was a beautiful day, all of the royal red and orange hues seemed dampened. _Grey_. The life that Tōkuoto Tora had so gingerly constructed had crumbled the moment Commodore Plight had slit her sister's throat. Tora spent half of her godforsaken life building her new home, but none of that mattered now. Madi was the sole foundation keeping Tora from collapsing in a broken mess, and the small security that this had brought to her was mercilessly destroyed, abolished, _completely and utterly annihilated_.

Tora fell to her knees, chest rising up and down in time to the harsh, syncopated rhythm of her sobbing. The proud woman hugged her body tightly, as though it would offer her some form of defence from the current onslaught of long hidden emotions. The grief that struck the doctor was too strong, it threatened to tear her limb from limb, and slowly gouge out her broken heart. The woman let out an agonised cry, and tensed her muscles even tighter. Tōkuoto Madi was her life; the one ray of sunshine in her dark, bloodstained world - and she hadn't even looked her in the eye as she died.

So Tora cried. For the first time in twenty-two years, she _cried_.

* * *

The broken woman weakly hauled herself off of the ground, still shaking in grief. She tiredly continued her way to the Tōkuoto Clinic, feeling nothing left but hollow emptiness. She braced herself for what she knew would be the sight of her lifeless sister lying on the front garden of the home. She turned the corner-

... And there she was. Tōkuoto Madi, a mere shell of what was once a soft spoken, angelic young girl. The healthy tan that the girl had once had was gone, replaced by porcelain white, and crimson red. Her long dark locks splayed across the ground in a wild, knotted mess. The youth's yellow tank top was stained with blood, and her knee length, modest type skirt also had splatters of the red stain. The girl's hand was tightly clasped in front of her neck, holding onto something.

Tora shakily made her way to her dead sister's body, picked it up loosely, and brought it into the Clinic. The professional gingerly laid the corpse onto the infirmary bed, stroking a strand of hair out of the dead girl's face.

Tora lightly touched Madi's clasped hand, and watched with dry eyes as the small fingers slowly released. The doctor slowly pried away the rest of the resistance, and lifted up what her late sister seemed to have prayed for her life to.

It was the necklace that Tora had made for her when she was only six years old.

The doctor hung the drab piece of jewellery around her own neck, and continued preparing Tōkuoto Madi's body for burial.

* * *

Tora sat, head bowed, in front of the makeshift cross above her sister's grave. Everything was moving in a misty haze - _so dreamlike_. She barely registered the sound of another sitting down next to her, until she opened her eyes. Tora turned her head slightly, and stared blankly at the man next to her.

"We found the rest of the town hiding in some cellar. We just finished killing them." the masked man said bluntly.

Tora hardly lifted her shoulders in a dismissal shrug, "So what. They were the ones who brought it upon themselves by summoning Marine Forces." she replied fluidly.

Killer's head cocked to the side, as if to express confusion.

"Didn't you want to protect them?"

Tora froze, and looked up fully at the Kid Pirate.

"There were a lot of things I thought I wanted. I thought that all I _wanted_ was a quiet retirement from my old line of work. I believed that I _wanted_ to defend the people who lived here." Tora shook her head somberly, "I was wrong. I couldn't care less about those people. If someone told me I was better off sticking to my 'true nature', I would have agreed. Only now I know what I wanted."

Tora stared at the sky.

"All I wanted was for her to be happy." Tora frowned.

Killer straightened his neck, "If you just want something, you'll get nowhere. It's not just going to come to you. You need to take it; be ready to put your life on the line. If you can do that, then that means that you need it." he spoke, sagely.

Tora gave him a sparing glance, "Hm. I must say, I honestly did not expect the deepest life advice I've been given to come from a guy named 'Killer'." Tora smiled softly, "What happened to trying to cleave of my head?"

"While you may have almost had my Captain escorted to Impel Down, you also brought him back in one piece." Killer answered monotonously.

Tora scoffed, "You make it sound as though I were his _keeper_. If anything, he was mine."

The doctor let out a light string of laughter, but the smile never reached her eyes, "If I were you, I'd rid the world of a menace such as myself." she added.

"I guess." Killer shrugged, "But you seem much more valuable as an ally than an enemy."

"How touching." Tora sighed, running a hand through her hair "... Ah, I need it get off this island."

"Marines?" the blonde asked.

"Hm, yes." Tora almost groaned, "Now that they know I'm alive... Let's get say that things are going to get 'icky'."

"How are you going to get off the island? I don't see any spare boats just lying around..." Killer pointed out.

Tora gave the man a soft, yet cocky smile, "Easy. I'll hop onto _your_ ship."

* * *

"What the-!" Eustass shouted in shock.

Tora raised her eyebrows slightly, vaguely surprised that Killer had neglected to mention to his Captain that she would be stowing away on his ship. She waved the news off as a simple 'free pass' of sorts, and gave Kid a cheeky smile.

"Good evening, Eustass-san." Tora replied sweetly.

Kid's eyes widened as he let his mouth open and close awkwardly, like a goldfish. Finally, after a minute of shock, the Captain finally decided on a course of action.

"_KILLER!_" Kid roared, "Get _IN_ here! _NOW_!"

Tora pulled a face, almost as if she were offended. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Wow, Eustass-san. And after I had gotten myself _all_ ready for our little night alone together..." Tora sighed, exasperated, "_Of course,_ you have to ruin the moment..."

Kid glared that the doctor with intensity, "Get off of my ship. Now." the Captain let out through gritted teeth.

Tora cocked her head to the side, "But, Akachan! We've already left port! I would drown..." the doctor gasped, feigning innocence.

Kid's face grew comically angry, and he shouted, "GOOD!"

Tora continued pouting, "Aw..."

Suddenly, Killer burst into the room. He looked to and from Kid and Tora, his expression masked. Finally he let out a tired sigh.

"You were being serious?" the Massacre Soldier asked Tora.

"Of course. When do I joke?" she scoffed, "You didn't believe me? How shameful."

"You knew about this, _Kill_!?" Kid choked out, shocked.

The doctor and Killer both looked at Kid at the same time, before simultaneously replying:

"Yes."

Kid's face grew dark red, and he put on an annoyed scowl. _Freakin' hell Killer!_ He let out an exasperated sigh of air through his teeth. He closed his eyes momentarily, counting to ten. After a moment, he calmly looked back at the pair in front of him.

"Killer. Get her off the ship." Kid deadpanned.

"Killer, _don't_ get me off the ship." Tora shot back quickly, giving Killer an intense stare.

There was very little choice given to the Massacre Soldier.

"Tora-san…" Killer began, before being cut off immediately.

Tora stood up, planting her feet very solidly on the floor. She placed both hands on her hips and gave both of the men a cold glare.

"I am _not_ getting off." Tora stated firmly, "This vessel is already too far away from land for me to improvise, and if I stay on that god damn island, I will kill myself. Honestly. Murder is how I relieve stress, and you morons went and killed everyone on that island without inviting me – I mean, how _rude!_ _Anyway,_ if I manage not to kill myself, odds are they'll be marines, and warships, and prisons… And well, I am sorry Eustass-san, but as you can guess, I really cannot be bothered to go down _that_ road again."

"I don't care. You're not my problem. _All_ we wanted to do was destroy a few buildings... And kill people - maybe find a few women-" Kid replied flippantly.

"Oh, enough about the whores, Eustass-san. Fine, how about a deal, then?" Tora cut off, "You let me hitch a ride, and I'll let you in on the secret of Haki."

Killer perked up at this, "Isn't that what the Dark King used at Sabaody to knock out all those men?" he asked hastily

Tora smirked and shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not~" she hummed.

Kid growled, "I don't care. Get off my ship."

"But then everyone else will know it and you won't!" Tora whined, in fake shock.

"Then I can ask someone else, baka!" Kid yelled.

"But then they'll laugh at you because you don't know it-" Tora tried.

"So? I'll just kill 'em!"

Tora smirked, "Square one."

Kid groaned loudly, "Just _die_ already!"

* * *

"So we have a deal then?" Tora confirmed smugly.

"Yes. But you're telling me everything about your weird ass ability. I don't want you turning on me."

"Hm, information for information. I can work with that." Tora hummed, "I ate the Yuga Yuga no mi*. I'm a Distortion woman."

Kid blinked. _Oh… That actually makes a lot of sense…_

"I distort space. I _can_ shift space over distances, like you witnessed during our initial scuffle, but it's extremely annoying and energy consuming. I can't magically 'create' something. I have to know its exact location, and even then, it has to be within a radius. That's how I ruined Plight's face." Tora paused in her explanation, "That was a beautiful sight, wasn't it? I'd like to feel remorse, but it was his own fault for having strange toxins aboard his ship. Honestly, who does he think he is – C.C? I think _not_-"

"Tora-san, you're getting off topic…" Killer informed, cutting her off.

Tora blinked, "Oh. Yes. Excuse that, I tend to side track. Now, where was I…? Ah, yes. Right. As you may have also noted, I can displace minimal space between solids, I'm sure you remember that, hm, Akachan?" she reminded smugly.

"Fuck you." Kid glared.

"Ah, love you too, Kiddo. " Tora smiled, ignoring the twitching of Kid's left eye, "I can make space around me distort quite easily, as you witnessed during Killer-san's attempt on my life. Deflection isn't too much effort. And… That's all I believe." she concluded.

Kid simply stared. He honestly hadn't that it would be _that_ easy to get information out of the doctor. She had come across to him as secretive, and sly. He had basically proposed for her to give him such vital information just because he thought she would outright refuse, and get the _hell_ off of his ship. Kid mentally facepalmed, _Maybe I should just kill her anyway… _Tora suddenly yawned loudly, stretching her arms wide above her.

"Killer-san, where can I sleep? I don't know about you, but I'm _exhausted_." Tora exasperated, giving Kid a smug glance.

Killer shrugged, "I don't know. Anywhere you want, I suppose."

Tora's face brightened up, "Okay, I'll take Eustass-san's room. Thanks, Killer-san." Tora announced cheekily.

Kid let out an exasperated sigh. He honestly was too tired at this stage to care. It was 1am, and he just really could _not_ _care less_. He'd deal with it in the morning. He'd not only get her out of his room, but he'd learn about that 'Haki' as well. It _must_ be worth it! But right now… Sleep.

"I _would_ kill you, woman, but you're just _not worth it._" Kid mumbled to himself, yawning.

"Maybe. That, or you're _just too lazy_." Tora sighed in reply, walking over to Kid's bed and collapsing down onto it, "Much obliged, Kid-san. Good night."

The two Kid Pirate watched, completely unsurprised, when the eccentric woman fell asleep within a moment's notice.

* * *

_Review Response:_

_Ino: She's not** completely** clueless, lol. I like to think of her as only paying attention to what interests her, and the first half of the Grand Line is apparently 'too petty' for her. Trust me, she knows waaaaay more than she lets on. Thanks for the review!_

_Bekkako &amp; AnimeDreamer23: Waaah~ Thank you :'D That really boosts my self esteem you guys! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

_A/N: I have no idea how to write angst. I'm pretty sure we all learnt that from last chapter with the awkward narration promptly after I murdered Madi. *Accomplished Feeling* I killed off a minor character for my first time! *Fist Pump*_

_Is it a bad thing that I began laughing really hard when I wrote "his expression masked." Like, honestly. I didn't intend that, but I kept it anyway for my own mental pleasure._

_By the way, Tora's official age is… *Flips clipboard page* Uh, 31. I did the math. So remember that for future reference… Okay it's not that important._

_*According to Google Translate "Yugami" means "Distortion". Sadly, "Yuga" also apparently means "Hot Water". God, I'm gonna have lots of fun with this one… I wish I actually knew Japanese so I could clarify this. Anyone reading this who conveniently happens to?_

_Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I seriously changed tangents near the end – I'll fix that later (Probably not). Ha, ha. Good night._


	4. Chapter 3: Come Morning

Chapter 3: Come Morning

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece._

* * *

Tora rose, yawning tiredly and stretching her arms widely. She was honestly surprised with the comfort quality Eustass' bed had – the amount of furs randomly thrown on it put her off – but it was true. Eustass Kid had the softest bed she had ever sleep in.

Tora let a flat expression fall across her face. _God, that sounds so bad…_ She stood up suddenly, putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Humming softly, she moved over to Kid's wardrobe (Okay, let's be blunt: Mound of Clothes.) and picked up the briefcase that she had placed next to it the previous night. She opened it, taking out a spare, navy blue sweater. She changed into it quickly, neatly folding up her discarded shirt. Changing tunes, she opened up the false bottom in the case, and took out several doses of sedatives, and snuck them into her left boot. Smiling with almost eerie sweetness, Tora repacked the suitcase, stuffing it under Kid's bed.

"Ah, now I'm ready for the day~" Tora smiled, "Goodness knows I'll need to be. I bet Akachan is going to burst in, in three… two…"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DOC!" the Captain fumed, storming into the room, now wide awake.

"_Good~ Morning~ Sweetheart~_" Tora hummed, "I take it you're not a morning person, Kiddiewinks?"

Kid froze in his place, with a murderous expression, "What did you just call me…?" he asked quietly.

For the first time in a long while, Tora actually felt like she was going to die.

"… _and may Kami bless my soul_…" Tora prayed, in a hush tone, then cleared her throat, and resumed smiling, "Oh, why hello, Eustass-san. My sincerest apologizes, I do believe that your tired mind must be playing tricks on you. I simply asked if you still wanted to know about Haki?"

Kid continued glaring at Tora, mercilessly. Tora concealed a nervous gulp as she saw purple sparks fly, indicating a 'Repel' coming her way.

"… Maybe I could tell you about it over a cup of my famous, home-brewed coffee. I brought some beans?" Tora tried again, flawlessly taking a small packet of coffee beans that she kept in her jeans pocket for emergencies, "I _know_ you like my coffee. _Everyone_ likes my coffee. Remember? My coffee is _really_ good…" Tora repeated, drilling the message into the redhead's brain.

"Hm." Kid smirked.

"Hm." Tora hummed back, tilting her head.

They stood there for a moment, smiling. For a moment, Tora thought that maybe, just _maybe_ she was off the hook.

"_Repel!_"

She was wrong.

* * *

"Kid-" Tora started, deftly sidestepping a random sword aimed for her head.

"I think," _Thunk._ "This is," _Smash._ "Counterproductive." _Bang._

Tora smirked awkwardly at the mess that was becoming of Kid's room. There were currently 27 daggers imbedded in the wall behind her, several smashed lamps, and a broken chair. The two were even growing a crowd! She paused calmly in her dance around the metal projectiles, and stood with her hands in her pockets. A trident flew directly towards her, with a small noise of protest from his owner. Just before it reached her, she leaned backwards – a hair length away from the sharp heads of the weapon. The doctor whipped a hand out of her pocket and grabbed the object, stopping it in its path.

Tora sighed, fed up, and redirected the weapon at Kid, throwing it at lightning speed. He easily stopped it; with the use of his Devil Fruit.

"Not good enough Eustass." Tora said monotonously, "What if that wasn't metal? It would have pierced your left lung and you would have died within minutes."

Eustass let out an angry snarl, and charged at the woman. He aimed a punch for Tora's gut, but the lithe woman, easily sidestepped, sending a kick directly into his side. The redhead let out a dry cough, and sent a discarded weapon from the side of the room towards the opponent. Tora ducked down with finesse, using her elevated leg to kick the blade down. Kid went to grab the limb, when Tora lent backwards and flipped. Kid and Tora remained interlocked, in the brawl.

"Right fist, aimed for my temporal bone." Tora narrated in a bored tone, as she dodged another attack with ease, "A generous amount of power behind it, well-aimed… But not good enough if it can't hit the target."

Kid grit his teeth, and glared at her angrily, "Are you mocking me?" he growled, grabbing the dark haired woman by the head.

"Yes." She replied, staring him in straight in the eye.

Kid raised the side of his mouth in disgust, and slammed Tora against the nearest wall. The angered Captain raised his fist, and slammed it straight into the side of her head.

Kid smirked as the doctor slumped to the ground. He turned around, with arrogant swagger in his stride. Just as he was about to leave the room, a voice spoke.

"It's unwise to turn your back on an opponent." Tora spoke in an offended tone.

Kid swung around in shock. His eyes widened, _That was a direct hit! She shouldn't even be alive, let alone standing!_

Tora cocked her head, "And _that_, Eustass-san is Haki. If you can't beat _that_ minor use, the New World will crush you."

The woman took something out of his boot and threw it at him all in one fluid motion. Kid had a single moment to register a prick in his neck, and Tora's cold, elegant voice:

"Hope I didn't embarrass you too much, Akachan."

The last thing Kid felt was a burning shame on his face.

* * *

"Good Morning, Princess."

Kid shot his eyes open, and grabbed out for the nearest person's neck – with oh-so conveniently happened to be Tora's. Shock fell upon the older woman's face, but it was quickly replaced by distaste. She smacked Kid's wrist, and slapped him.

"How _rude_. I even made you coffee." Tora tilted her head, "Though, I suppose it _was_ made in the presence of negativity – Thank you _Killer_, hint the sarcasm there please…"

Tora was promptly pushed out of the way by the fore-mentioned blonde.

"Kid, are you alrigh-" Killer began, before being cut off by Kid.

"I don't want to have this conversation." Kid announced, getting up off of the bed, "She told me _nothing._ We're killing her."

Killer crossed his arms, "Kid, if this is because of some wounded pride…" he began.

Tora watched the two bicker from the side. She rolled her shoulders, and used the distraction as a way to get out of the room.

* * *

When Kid had fallen under the effects of her drug, the whole crew had basically tried to murder her. In a sense, this amused her quite a lot. The 'Captain' is supposed to be the strongest on the ship, yet they thought they could have stood a chance against a woman born from the New World? Nonsense. But it _was_ very cute to see all of them get so riled up. In the end, however, they 'Let her live' to make sure that their Captain was okay (Which sounds like bullshit in her opinion, but so are a lot of things she hears.), because, apparently, the morons don't have a doctor.

"What kind of idiot goes out to sea without a doctor…?" Tora sighed to herself, raising a hand to her forehead.

She moved to the ship's helm, and leaned forward, staring at the sea. Tora rubbed her temples. _And now I have to worry about a crew of psychopaths just because I didn't get my morning coffee… Damn it!_

"Oi, Tora, right?"

Tora perked up at the familiar voice, turning around and smiling, "Oh, Mister Heat! Are you feeling better?"

The man with stitches gave Tora an unamused expression. Tora frowned at this, _oh, shoot. There goes my free ticket out of the Hate Train…_

"I don't like you. Even if you _did_ supposedly 'help' me back on that island." Heat scowled, "You tried to kill Master Kid."

Tora gave Heat one of her nicer smiles, "Now, now, _that_ silly misunderstanding? I do believe your Captain attacked _me_. I simply used self-defense… _It was a weak sedative anyway_…" she added in a lower voice.

Heat didn't look convinced, which did not make Tora happier in the least. She folded her arms across her chest, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, could you at _least_ acknowledge that you liked my coffee? I _do_ pride myself very dearly on that." Tora grumbled.

"Fine. It was… good…" Heat began, trailing off slightly, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Tora smirked. _Hook, line, sinker. Gets 'em every time…_

* * *

"Kid, if she hasn't told us any valuable information, there's all the more reason to keep her alive!" Killer debated, trying to get his Captain to see reason.

"I don't care! She purposely tried to humiliate me!" Kid shouted back, clenching his fists at his sides, "_I'm_ the Captain, so _I_ say _kill her!_"

"Kid, I'm just saying to wait until she tells us what we want to know." Killer exasperated, "Of _course_ we're going to kill the woman!"

Kid gave Killer a wary look, "You promise…?"

Killer let out an annoy huff through his mask, "We'll never get rid of the stains, Kid." Killer said very slowly.

Kid pursed his lips, "You didn't say you promised."

Killer, though no one could see it through his mask, had a deadpan expression. "I'll promise to let you murder her, as long as _you_ promise not to gut her at the first available opportunity." the Massacre Soldier replied, crossing his arms.

Kid inwardly groaned, "_Fine_. I promise…"

Kid gave Killer an expectant look.

"I promise to let you murder her in the most gruesome, brutal way possible." Killer sighed in agreed, as if on cue.

Kid gave Killer a grin, "Okay, so then where _is_ the bitch?" the Captain asked after a moment.

Killer froze up in realization, "Oh no…"

* * *

"Whoa, this chick's coffee is actually really good…!"

"Yeah, I know right! I don't even _like_ coffee!"

"Hey, can you make another cup?" a member of the crew yelled out to the doctor.

Tora wore a smug smile as she ground the coffee beans, "Of _course_, hun. Sugar or no?" Tora hummed musically.

"Nah, sugar isn't my taste!" the same man laughed out rowdily.

Tora continued smiling as she added the grounds, "Okay, give me a minute to make another kettle~" she hummed.

It was surprisingly easy to win the favor of Eustass' crew, seeing as she had basically humiliated their Captain right in front of them. As soon as she made Heat a cup of coffee, some other guy – a friend of his, she supposed, Wire, was it? – smelt the beautiful scent of her famous brew. One thing lead to another, and here she was; making coffee for all of Kid's lackey's. Tora smirked, thinking about how shocked Kid would look when he saw this…

"What did you do?"

_Speak of the devil… _Tora, blinked and looked up to see a very annoyed Eustass Kid – or maybe he was just confused. It was really hard read him. It had at first seemed really easy; he was a naturally aggressive, arrogant moron. It was when we _wasn't_ being either of those that Tora got seriously lost.

"No, Eustass-san. I did not drug them." Tora said very seriously, "My coffee is simply _that_ good."

Kid pulled a face, and Killer – who was standing right behind him – put a hand on his shoulder. The Captain clenched his jaw tightly, and closed his fists.

"You're." Kid ground out, "Brainwashing. My crew…"

Tora shrugged, and continued making another pot of coffee, "No, Eustass-san. I'm making friends, because as much as I hate to admit it, your crew isn't half bad." She gave him a predatory smile, "I would hate to die gruesomely at sea before achieving my dream, wouldn't I? Oh – wait. Ha, ha, sorry, that's you, isn't it?"

It suddenly occurred to Tora that it probably would be a bad idea to anger Eustass in a kitchen…

"I am going to kill you!" Kid snapped, before pausing and giving Killer a quick glance, "Later. But I am going to kill you!"

Tora blinked. "Oh, okay then Eustass-san. So, what did you – "

"Hey, Tiger Woman!" the man from before called out, "You still making that coffee!?"

Tora poked her head out of the kitchen momentarily, "Yes, Thorn-kun! Just a moment!" she called out, pulling a cheery face.

Kid's jaw dropped, "His name's Thornton- You can't just start giving my crew nicknames!" Kid stammered in shock.

Killer coughed awkwardly, "Tora-san, you're getting far too comfortable, aren't you…?"

Tora hopped back into the kitchen, immediately pulling a bored face, "Yeah? So?"

Killer gave the still stunned Captain a halfhearted glance, "Tora-san, I think it's best that you told us about that 'Haki' thing around now…"

Tora tilted her head, "Hm. I honestly thought that the demonstration would have been enough… I guess fools aren't as fast at learning as I initially thought. Oh well." Tora sighed dismissively.

Killer was beginning to see what it was about her that annoyed his Captain so much.

"Okay, boys. I'll tell you more. Just let me finish up."

* * *

_A/N: I don't like this chapter. Plain and simple. To me, if just looks like spam dialogue. I __**hate**__ it when I do that. Not enough setting. Also, I have no idea how to make a proper cup of coffee. I just went to WikiHow and hoped for the best xD_

_I'll try and do better on the next chapter! There's gonna be lots of explanations, sidetracking, and, hopefully, incorporated crew members. I generally suck at that last bit, I always focus too heavily on a single group… I thought that it would be kinda cute to have Kid take a promise to Killer so seriously. If it seems out of character, idrc. At least, not this time. xD  
_

_Any who, please review and tell me what you think! (#OTPtoraxcoffee)_


	5. Chapter 4: Haki

Chapter 4: Haki

* * *

Tora lay down against the side of the ship and folded her arms, giving Kid a patronising look.

"Tell me what you Observed during our fight." Tora asked in a monotone voice.

Kid screwed his face up, as if thinking carefully. _This is a trick question. Think about it carefully…_ Kid cleared his throat awkwardly, before speaking, "I 'observed' you-"

"Wrong." Tora cut off immediately. Kid let out a groan and plonked onto the floor crossing his legs.

The doctor turned to Killer, "Killer, what did_ you_ Observe?" Tora smiled sweetly.

Killer sat down next to Kid, "I do not know." the Massacre Soldier replied crisply.

Tora's smile widened, "Well, it's better than Kid's answer. The correct answer is, _'I Observed nothing.'_"

Kid's eye began to twitch, _Is… is that bitch just here to gloat?_ The Captain growled in his throat clenching his fists impatiently. Killer put a calmly hand on his shoulder, and tilted his head in an indication for Tora to continue.

"You 'Observed' nothing. Now, would you like to know what I Observed?" the doctor questioned, before answering herself, "I Observed Eustass-san's movements before they happened. Now, how on Earth did I do this? Easy. Observation Haki."

Tora sighed, "What is Haki? Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being. It's kind of like an essence of some standard – or, if you're not a mystic, it can be classed as a 'Sixth Sense'. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken It." the woman shrugged, "What I used was the first class of Haki: 'Colours of Observation' Haki."

Kid grumbled, "That wasn't what we saw on Sabaody…"

Tora twitched in annoyance, "Oh, then, o' Mighty Captain Kid, pray tell, what did you see?" she scoffed.

"Everyone passed out!" Kid growled, "Why don't you go ahead and tell us about _that_?"

Tora blinked casually, before stretching like a cat. _Conqueror's Haki? Interesting. Maybe these fools aren't as inexperienced as I thought… _The physician calmly considered her next choice of words._ Obviously, with Eustass-san being the moron he is, if I straight out say that the odds of being able to obtain the Conqueror's Haki is one in a million, he'll either throw a fit, or grow some kind of… Complex._

"What you are referring to, Eustass-san," Tora began explaining, "is Conqueror's Haki. It cannot be taught. It has to be unlocked, and that is completely rare or random."

The woman closed her eyes and smiled slightly, That should be good enough…

"How do I unlock it then?" Kid asked tilting his head with a scowl.

Damn. Tora deadpanned, "Kid, odds are, you can't. Only one in a million can learn Conqueror's Haki…"

Kid crossed his arms and frowned, "Mugiwara could do it. It says that he did something like that in the Newspaper."

Tora barely managed to resist the urge to punch Kid in the face. She instead sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. How a man could be that stubborn, was beyond her. If she said that he couldn't learn it, then it was final. The difference in age was obvious, and she clearly knew far more than him, although she could not see his face, Killer was also, _surely_ feeling just as exasperated_._

"Kid, I know better than you. What you're better off doing is learning the first two types of Haki, then figuring out Conqueror's - and that's only IF you manage to unlock it." the woman announced with finality, "Now, you are going be silent, and you are going to listen to my explanation of Armament Haki so I can spend my time doing more productive things, like following up on those cases of Ethiculosis* poisoning..."

"Armament Haki is where you strengthen your body by concentrated an amount of your Haki in a certain area, or radius. This is how I am currently standing and not lying dead in Eustass-san's bedroom with my skull crushed inwards." Tora sighed, "Are you satisfied? I am trying to make friends here. It's quite difficult when my host is continuously trying to kill me-"

"Oi, Tōkuoto, how do I learn it?" Kid interjected, "That information's good and all, but it means jack-shit if I can't use it."

The doctor stood and began walking back towards the galley.

"Try sparring." she shrugged, "Blindfolded. Yes, do try that. It should help boost your instinct. Keep beating each other senseless until you can dodge the other's attacks. Ciao."

"..." Killer frowned behind his mask, "She's withholding information on purpose." he finalised

"... Can I kill her anyway?" Kid replied in a deadpan expression.

* * *

"Tōkuoto-san," Heat began, doing an almost complete 180 from earlier, "why are you on our ship anyway?"

Wire, another of the men that she had befriended leaned back on the chair, crossing his legs. "Yeah, all most of us know is that you were in Master Kid's bedroom, and he-"

"No." Tora glared, "Don't even go there. I just decided to take a bit of a ride to whatever island you're stopping at next. Purely out of convenience; nothing more, nothing less."

The majority Kid Pirates who were not busy – plus Tora – were currently stationed in galley, rowdily drinking ale (or in some cases, Tora's famed coffee brew). The boisterous crew were gathered in assorted clumps, bantering, bickering, and brawling. The group that Tora was currently sitting with was comprised of five men: Mister Heat, Wire-san, Thorn-kun, Rust, and Strike.

Rust had a blonde mohawk, and had a twisted sense of humour - although, it was better than the Doctor's own. Strike however, was the polar opposite. Although the man was just as bloodthirsty as the rest of the crew, he seemed to maintain an air of calm around him. His hair was grown in long, black clumps, covering his eyes messily.

Thornton, a dark haired man with a beak-like nose, gave the woman a toothy grin, "Whatever you say, Tiger Woman. Whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes at that younger man's antics, and changed the subject, "Speaking of destinations, do any of you gentlemen happen to know where we're are supposedly heading?"

"Ah, yeah! That reminds me, I can't be slacking off now! Che! Navigating the ship isn't easy, 'specially in the New World!" Rust cackled, jumping up abruptly, "we should be heading to a 'Mystoria' Island. 'Don't know much about it though - it's all a 'mystery' to me! Chahaha!"

Strike nodded absently, chewing tobacco, "Bloody good luck," he added quietly, "we've only hit one storm so far..."

Tora drifted back into her isolated mind, as Rust left the table and the others resumed talking about trivial things. She hadn't been to 'Mystoria Island' before - which, if you've known Tōkuoto Tora, is surprising, as she's been practically anywhere. She had heard about it, however. It was relatively peaceful, with only a very small Marine Base to protect it. Amusing, considering it _is_ the New World. The doctor frowned mentally, _Why would Eustass go there? To wreck more havoc? I wouldn't put it past him..._

"Tōkuoto-san!"

Tora's head snapped up, and she shifted her gaze to Heat alertly.

"Hm? Yes, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts…" Tora mumbled absently twirling a loose strand of hair.

"I asked where you and Master Kid went earlier." Heat responded, unfazed. He looked at her expectantly, with his usual facial expression, devoid of emotion.

Tora raised a brow, "I was simply upholding my word. I told him that in return for allowing me to stay on his ship, I would tell him about 'Haki'. Though, if you want to ask it, please refer to him. I'm not in the mood to give another little lecture about it." She pursed her lips, "Why? Are you suggesting something again?"

Shivers rolled down the spines of the remaining occupants of the table, as Tora sent them a hollow look. The four men quickly responded with new subjects.

"Ah, Tiger-chan! Of course not!" Thorn choked out, wiping the sweat forming on his brow, "Ha… Ha… Anyway, so, uh, why would you leave the island, it seemed nice – uh even though we killed…"

Tora's expression intensified. "Those bastards turned me in."

Thorn and Wire pulled an awkward expression, and edged away from the doctor, who was currently expelling a murderous aura. Heat seemed completely unfazed by this however, and resumed the conversation.

"What a shame. Actually, that reminds me, Tōkuoto-san, didn't you say you didn't have a bounty?" the scarred man asked shamelessly, "By the reaction of the marines, it doesn't seem so."

Strike, who was still remaining quite silent, pulled in his mouth, as if questioning the woman. Tora immediately snapped out of her mood, and placed a fist to her mouth in concern.

"Aa… That could be problematic…" Tora frowned, "I faked my death, so my bounty was retracted… There _has_ been a few incidents that occurred before, but generally, proof of my existence never left the island. But this is a report, and if the Battleship doesn't return, then obviously my bounty will be reinstated…"

Tora let out an annoyed groan, bitting her lip. "Dammit. Now I'm going to have to start killing people to keep them on their feet…"

Thornton sweat dropped, and laughed awkwardly. "Why – if you don't mind me asking?" he inquired, slightly disturbed by Tora's ease into the subject.

Tora tilted her head and let out a light string of laughter, "Because then they will fear me, Thorn-kun. Fear is an excellent way to subdue and enemy, and let's be frank: the Marines won't let a criminal like me out in the open for too long, now will they?"

Strike bolted upright and lifted a messy lock of hair away from his eyes to get a better look at the doctor. His jaw dropped, and he began stuttering.

Tora smiled sweetly at the shocked man, letting out a pleased sigh, "Oh, I do believe you've heard of me, Striker-san?"

"You're- You're…" Strike managed to choke out.

The remainder of the men present pulled a confused expression, and looked at the woman. Tora leaned backwards, smirking. She casually blew a strand of hair out of her face, resuming her relaxed posture.

"Aha, and I was sure everyone had forgotten me." Tora smiled, looking upwards, "I guess a person is never truly forgotten… What a shame."

* * *

_A/N: This personally isn't my favourite chapter. Sorry that its late, my internet was down most of last week. I've been a bit busy, so I'll have to do a recheck to make sure there's no big errors in the chapter later. Sorry for the inconvenience 3_

_*I made this up. Don't even bother googling it._

_Please Review ~_


	6. Chapter 5: Dead Men

Who is Left Chapter 5: Dead Men...

* * *

"Mystoria Island in sight, Captain!"

Kid began barking orders to the crew, preparing to dock. The rough men seemed completely loyal and obedient to the redhead, much to Tora's surprise. It had been a week since the brawl between the two, and for now, Tora was trapped in an uneasy calm. Not once had Eustass lashed out and tried to murder her, nor did he _'seem'_ to be plotting anything evil. Sure, the short-tempered captain would throw a few threats and curses her way, but they barely spoke apart from Tora's daily 'lessons' on Haki.

Tora had managed to charm most of the crew at this stage, much to Kid's chagrin. Of course, none of them would ever betray their captain for the woman, but friendship could go a long way in this harsh New World.

"Ah, Eustass-san~" Tora hummed, strolling towards the Captain, "Would you like me to do anything…?"

Kid turned around, to see an 'innocent' looking Tora gazing into his eyes, in an almost puppy-like fashion. He immediately pulled a deadpan expression and replied, "Yeah. Go kill yourself."

Tora pouted, and left the presence of the redhead. She had been absolutely bored out of her mind for the last few days – and truth be told, she was loving it. Most people would find it extremely annoying, but somehow, the thought of not having any real obligations, loose ends, or simply the worry of looking behind her back all the time, was such a release.

Although she was not completely excluded from menial tasks (because, as Kid so kindly put it: "I'm not having a deadweight on my ship, bitch."), the sense of routine was calming, and certain. It honestly did feel good to have a sense of security – a fall back – again.

However, good things come to an end, and Tora wouldn't trust Kid as far as she could throw him – and even though she held a personal belief she could throw him quite far given the right motivation that was beside the point. It was obvious that as soon as she set one foot onto the island, Kid would go on a massive homicidal rampage to kill her.

So the woman simply waited, carefully plotting out her course of action upon reaching the unknown shore… Completely unaware of the sharp eyes studying her from the distance.

* * *

Killer prepared himself to attack the doctor. The ship had just reached shore, and the woman had been staying oddly quiet for the majority of the day. She had been sitting down, cross legged as of midday, and has barely moved since.

In a way, Killer was sad that his Captain had decided that the woman _had_ to die. Apart from her annoying comments, and sarcastic notes, she was good company. Unlike the majority of the crew, she actually knew how to have a proper conversation – meaning, it did not include murder, cursing, or death threats.

She made really nice coffee too.

It wasn't only that; she could fight too. She stood on equal par with Kid, and that meant something. The crew didn't have a doctor either, which was a real pain in the ass too, seeing how many fights they get into. It was absolutely disgraceful to have to go ask some local for a quick stitch, so generally they had to practice first aid on each other. Heat wasn't very lucky that one day…

Killer shook his head. _No._ He was given an order to make the first move on Tora-san, and once the Captain had made his mind up, there was no changing it. He moved towards the woman, who had finally decided the stand up. In one swift movement, he sent one of his hand scythes towards her, aiming for the woman's throat.

It was at this moment that her body rippled like a pool of water, and suddenly disappeared.

Deja vu was certainly a bitch.

* * *

Tora leaned against the wall, popping an adrenaline pill into her mouth. In truth, she had actually begun distorting the space between her and the ship hours ago, as to preserve as much of her energy reserves as possible. She internally groaned, _Great, and I was just beginning to like Killer-san… _She slowly made her way behind the building to take note of her surroundings.

She was currently on Mystoria Island – which she knew for sure. However, the place was practically a ghost town, which made _no sense_. According to her previous research, Mystoria Island, while not exactly the largest place in the New World, was still quite bustling. On report, it would had festivals, grand shopping areas, etcetera. The island was shrouded in darkness, and jack o' lanterns hung upon street lamps and pathways. The scene was almost mystical, in a sense. But what made the island feel so eerie was that everything seemed… Forgotten. It was as though people had only just been walking around the streets, and they had suddenly, dropped _everything_ and left.

Tora cocked her head in thought. _Why_ would anyone do that? Any kind of explanation that the physician could think of hinted dark tidings. She rolled her neck and continued slyly walking through the silent village. The houses were dressed up, as if for some form of celebration. They were decorated in bright oranges, and deep purples. Doorsteps were lined with skulls painted intricately, and windows were lit with wax candles. She knelt down to the ground and picked up a colourful mask, small enough to fit a child. Frowning, she placed it into her briefcase.

'…_t's mine…_"

Tora felt a shiver roll down her spine, as she spun around, searching for the source of the whisper. However, no matter where she looked, there was nothing. She closes her eyes, and sighed. _My mind must be playing tricks with me…_

She slowly opened her eyes again, now adjusted to the darkness. Once again, she walked down the cobblestone path, suddenly feeling a lot more cautious than earlier. The doctor blew out a short breath of air, and quickened her pace. _I'm still tired from warping space, I need to find somewhere to hide out before Eustass finds me._

As Tōkuoto Tora hurriedly strode down the stone path, her boots leaving a soft clicking noise with each step, she, in her haste, did not notice the very same eyes from earlier that morning watching her, closer.

* * *

"_She disappeared!?_"

Heat let out a sigh from across the room as Killer resumed telling the captain what had happened.

"Kid, she couldn't have gotten far, she's probably still on the island-" Killer interjected.

"Damn right she better be!" Kid snapped irritably, "I want her dead!"

And with that, Eustass stormed out, jumping onto the shore of the island...

* * *

Tora turned the corner sharply, edging against the wall as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw, drawing out a small glass vial and needle from her boot. The professional swiftly removed the cork and attached the prick to the opening of the thin bottle instead. Hardening her gaze to the entrance of the alleyway she had dived into, she hid the poison in her sleeve, with a tight band.

Tora took a deep breath in when the footsteps faded away, removing the tension from her body. _That was close..._

"Isn't it a bit soon to be counting your winnings, sweetie?"

Tora's eyes widened as she whipped around, a hand clamping around her mouth. Before her stood a man, clad in black. He wore a white mask, and towered above the woman. The blood rushed out of Tora's face, leaving the doctor feeling hollow, and terrified.

"Good evening, Miss Tōkuoto." the man greeted breathily, "Welcome to the Remains of Mystoria Island. I've been waiting."

Tora gritted her teeth, and wrenched the hand off of her face. "What business does a government agent have with me?" she asked harshly.

The masked man let out a barely audible laugh, "Did you forget you commitments-"

"Sorry sir. But I've made others that clash." the dark lady said quickly, "And, if you were unaware, that makes my 'commitment' obsolete."

She could sense the man frowning behind the elaborate mask, "Aa, you do realise that your bounty will be reinstated? I'll be forced to bring you in as well."

Tora's face was clear of all emotion, "Yes, and I dare you, you mindless drone."

There was an annoyed growl, a blinding light, and then Tōkuoto Tora knew no more.

* * *

Kid stalked through the abandoned city, stamping his feet loudly. He was pissed, to say the least. His own prey had gotten away, without a trace, and seemingly without hassle - and frankly, he was not going to stand for it. He was going to hunt the woman down and kill her so brutally that she'll wish she'd never been born. Tōkuoto Tora was, by far, one of the most infuriating people he had ever met. She was pretty much tied with that damn 'Dark Doctor'.

What was it with people in the medical vocation that made them such _annoying bastards_ anyway?

Kid was about to carry on with that train of thought as he felt something crush beneath his foot. Suspiciously, he looked down to see a small glass bead, with a light crack in it.

_'... Help...'_

Kid jumped, startled. He was sure that there was nobody else around. He looked around awkwardly, searching for the source of the noise.

'_... Down here...!_'

Kid let an uneasily smile out, and slowly began to look down again, eye twitching. Down on the ground, the bead that he had stepped on was letting out a faint blue glow, flickering like a candle. He bent to the floor and picked it up, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Uh, hello?" Kid asked, deadpan.

'_... The masked man... He's still here...!_' the bead seemingly 'spoke'.

Eustass sighed in annoyance and went to throw it away, "Whatever you are, I don't really care about this 'masked' guy. I'm looking for the woman, and I ain't doing any charity service!"

'_... The green eyed woman? I-I saw her...!_'

Kid paused in his action, "Oh really? Tell me more." the Captain scoffed.

'_... Yes... She took my mask...! I know which way she went!_' the strange object gushed.

Kid groaned in annoyance, "Fine. Where did Tora go?"

* * *

"How the fuck can an inanimate object talk anyway?"

'_I'm a person!_' the creature asserted, '_The Mask Man did this! He did it to the whole town!_'

"What?" Kid coughed, pulling the bead closer to his face as he jogged.

'_The Mask Man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and turned everyone to glass!_' it replied urgently, '_He just had to touch us to do it! Be careful, Kid-san!_'

"Don't call me that." Kid replied, pursing his lips, "Damn, where did she go?"

Kid and the 'Being' were currently faced with a brick wall.

'_In there!_' the Being cried, '_The Mask Man is in there!_'

Kid felt a vein pop as he spun around and threw the glass object as far as he could. His face grew almost comically angry, as he yelled out with shark-like teeth:

"_I TOLD YOU TO LEAD ME TO TORA, YOU ASSHOLE!_"

* * *

_A/N: Is it a bad thing that as I wrote the dialogue for 'Cursed Villager', as I have mentally dubbed them, I kept thinking, "Link! Listen!". Dear god, I've been playing way too much Zelda if it's influencing the way I think... _

_Anyway! Please review! _


	7. Chapter 6: Glass House

Who is Left Chapter 6: Glass House

* * *

Killer jumped off the ship and ran through the seemingly abandoned village. Behind him were a few members of the crew: Thorn, Heat, and Wire.

After Kid had run off, the Massacre Soldier had allocated groups to go out in search off supplies. The ship needed restocking for the next leg of the voyage, and it made sense to steal what they could before an authoritative figure made themselves prominent.

As the four ran along, ignorant of the importance of the multiple glass objects scattered around the town, one of the men foolishly trod on a particular glass bead, cracking it completely open.

This would have gone by the small group, if it hadn't suddenly let out a sharp shriek, and a blinding light. The four turned on their heels, to see what on earth could have happened.

And from the light, emerged a man. He wore black, like another that had previously been in the area, and a plain yellow mask. The moment that the light faded, the mysterious man drew his katana, and aimed a ground-splitting slash attack towards Killer.

The wall that blocked the Captain's way was smashed open by none other than Kid himself. Ignoring the dust, Kid walked through the brand-new entrance, and stepped into the room before him.

The first thing that Kid noticed about the space was that it was made almost entirely of glass. The floor, the walls... The room was even decorated with elaborate glass sculptures! He was torn between smashing it all apart or expressing vague admiration.

Yeah, screw that. Kid thought, tapping the glass floor with his foot.

"Welcome, Eustass 'Captain' Kid."

Kid looked up with an indifferent expression to the figure sitting on the rafters in the tall ceiling. A man wearing a charcoal suit and a white mask seemed to leer down at the pirate. Eustass crossed his arms above his chest, sighing dramatically.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, and I really couldn't care less." Kid stated in a low voice, "I'm looking for someone. You're not my problem."

The Man let out a chuckle, causing the Captain below to furrow his brow in confusion. Suddenly, there was a slight refraction in the light - enough to cause Kid to notice the glass object in the Man's hand. It was shaped into a person, it seemed.

Kid's eyes widened, it looked like-

"If you're looking for Miss Tōkuoto, I'm afraid she's a bit... Occupied, at the moment." the Mask Man spoke, raising the glass sculpture.

* * *

Killer narrowly dodged the strong attack, as he raised his hand scythes in an offensive position. Thorn drew his pistols, biting hard on his cigarette, and Heat began spewing fire towards the unknown man.

The masked attacker deftly dragged himself out of way of the flames, and dashed towards Killer once more. The Massacre Soldier raised one of his scythes to guard the oncoming attack. The two masked men held their ground, almost an equal match.

Suddenly, the enemy stamped his foot onto the ground, and jumped backwards with terrifying speed. There was a familiar cracking sound, followed by a harsh light. However unlike the last time, there was a massive explosion, almost completely engulfing the Kid Pirate.

From the side, Thornton cocked his gun to the side and sent several loud shots towards the attacker, hitting the man twice in the leg.

"... Hiddori is never defeated." the man announced stubbornly, "Maddori would not forever Hiddori if he lost... A bullet will never stop Hiddori!"

"Would you shut up and just die already...?" Killer responded in a deep voice, emerging from the explosion almost completely unscathed.

Wire dashed toward the man, now known as 'Hiddori', trident in hand, aimed for his midsection. Hiddori clumsily dodged, swinging his katana in retaliation. The sword cut into Wire's side, forcing him to his knees momentarily in pain. The Masked Swordsman raised his blade to inflict a fatal blow as the tall man was still down, before having to flee from a well-aimed fireball.

The Government representative stood in front of the four Kid Pirates, and took his pick.

* * *

Kid scowled, "Repel!"

The metal rafter that the Mask Man had been perched on twisted of seemingly its own accord to try and wrap around the opponent. However, the older man was faster, and immediately jumped off, landing ceremoniously onto the cold, glass floor.

"I am Maddori, and I have been sent to collect Tōkuoto Tora. If it is within your wishes to take her back, you must first try and defeat my Glass House." The man responded breathily.

Kid flung his arm out, causing another support structure to collapse and trap the so-called 'Maddori'.

"I already told you, I couldn't care less about who you are. But _I _am going to kill to woman, _not you._" the Captain replied stubbornly, making the strut to constrict the agent.

Suddenly, Maddori shot up into the air, hoisting himself onto an intact rafter.

"Shatter!"

Suddenly, five of the glass models broke in half, revealing several deprived looking pirates. They men all gazed at Kid, and ran towards him, swinging a manner of weapons. Kid rolled his eyes, and attracted the swords and hammers towards himself, and flinging them back towards the souls that _dared_ to attack him. Two of the men fell instantly, while the other three cried out in pain, madness in their eyes.

"This is what awaits those who enter the New World, 'Captain' Kid!" Maddori announced, "You will break like brittle glass!"

Kid pulled the weapons – that were still lodged in the bodies – out, using his ability, and sent them spiralling towards the Masked Man. The man dodged, but was not completely unscathed; a single line of blood drawing on his cheek.

Kid gave Maddori a cocky smirk.

"Why you…!" the Glass Man growled, "Split!"

The glass floor underneath Eustass let out a sickening crack, breaking in shards, and gushing out water. Kid's eyes widened, and he quickly used the discarded, twisted strut on the ground as an 'island'.

"I ate the Glass-Glass Fruit." Maddori 'tsked', "I can trapped anything with energy within glass, and release it at will. I just have to break my marvellous creations the free the surprise inside of them!"

Kid's eyes brightened for a moment, as he sent another metal rafter – namely, the one that Maddori was standing – plummeting towards the ground. The glass man seemed to anticipate the attack, and hopped down to the same level as Kid.

The redhead sent a punch in Maddori's direction, but the man easily sidestepped, and grabbed onto his arm, tightly. Kid sent a discard sword flying towards the Mask Man's head. The man ducked, narrowly avoiding the sharp object. Kid jammed his elbow into the side of Maddori's skull, and tossed him to the ground.

The Captain, however, did not celebrate his 'victory'. Moments later, the Glass Man stood, seemingly unfazed. The mask grew a large crack across it, yet somehow remained intact.

Maddori let out a wheezing laugh, "Idiot! Do you not know of Haki?"

"Repel!"

The house shook violently, as hundreds of weapons flew through windows and doors, towards Maddori. The Glass Man stood in place, still laughing horribly. The metal objects smashed into him, from all directions. The windows, which had been smashed from said objects entrance, suddenly flashed, as howling wolves emerged, eyes rolled back into their heads.

Kid smirked.

* * *

Hiddori chose the gunslinger.

Thorn raised his pistols, firing off rounds as the man named Hiddori made a beeline towards him. The Masked Swordsman swung the blade in a horizontal slash, forcing Thorn to jump out of the way of the flying slash.

Killer sent a spinning slash at Hiddori, who guarded the deadly attack with ease using his black katana. Hiddori broke the attack off, and prepared a counterstrike. The two blade wielders clashed repetitively , neither one holding back.

Suddenly, Killer sent a strike to Hiddori's exposed side, leaving a deep gouge up from the man's waist and upwards. Hiddori growled lunging towards the blonde. The Massacre Soldier easily thumped the man in the side of the head using his hand guard, and began walking off.

"Killer-" Wire began, clutching his side shamefully.

"Shut up. Thornton, shoot the swordsman." Killer continued, walking down the road on guard.

A bang resounded through once again almost silent town. Thorn flicked his pistols back into his holsters, and Heat moved over the Wire, showing minor concern.

Killer's hand scythes began to shudder, as if being pulled at. The man sighed, and resumed searching for his Captain and the Dark Lady.

"Let's just go find the doctor."

* * *

Maddori down in shock as the glass shards dropped to the floor from the inside of his coat, shining lightly.

"Wow, Eustass-san... I must say, for someone that's so intent on murdering me in the brutal manner possible, you do seem to get me out of the worst predicaments. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you secretly like me."

Kid rolled his eyes dramatically, letting out an exasperated groan, "Shut up. I'm borrowing you first, then you die."

Tora placed her hands on her hips, pouting, "Tsk, such denial."

Maddori let out a small chuckle, which eventually built up to a maniacal laughter.

"Tōkuoto Tora, you do understand what you have done? This is a crime against the World Government, they cannot simply ignore you anymore..." Maddori, chuckled.

Tora shrugged, moving to Kid's side, "I'd rather risk my life with this bastard, truthfully."

Kid let out a bloodthirsty grin, "Tora, you flatter me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were beginning to like _me_."

The Dark Lady gave Kid a polite smile, cocking her head, "_Touché_. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

_A/N: *Throws papers in the air.* Sure! Hiddori and Maddori are TOTALLY legitimate names that I did not just make up on a whim! Totally!_

_Half way through this I realised... I have no idea how to write Killer + co's scenes. Dammit life. I hate writing action so much. I'm so bad at it lol. I know, it ended really abruptly... Im sorry, please forgive my terrible writing skills. I blame it partially on the fact that as I wrote most of it, there was a girl singing 'There's a Hero', which makes me cry every time..._

_So basically Maddori is the eldest brother, and Hiddori is the younger brother. Maddori is far more experienced than Hiddori_


	8. Chapter 7: Tell no Tales

Who is Left Chapter 7: … Tell no Tales

* * *

"Repel!"

"Displacement!"

Weapons from every direction gravitated towards Kid, as a strange stillness in the air occurred. Suddenly, the ground split in a vertical line down Tora's line of sight. Maddori deftly moved away from the sharp spike of air being distorted. However, as Maddori did this, he was promptly met with a metallic 'hand' to the face, hitting him with enough impact to cross the room. Maddori's mask chipped, and broke in the bottom left.

"Smash…!" Maddori ground out, and suddenly, glass that was hidden high above the rafters cracked and began raining hot, molten rock.

Kid used his new metal arm to shield himself, while Tora pulled a face, deftly avoiding the raining death.

"Where on Earth did the bastard find this?!" Tora shouted, in disbelief. _Damnit! Probably some volcano... or worse._

A single rock hit Tōkuoto on the shoulder, burning through her shirt and skin. She let out a small groan of pain before flicking it off with her ability.

Kid barely gave the Dark Lady a second glance before resuming his barrage of attacks on Maddori. The man was persistent, taking the attacks either full on, or dodging the blades and hammers flying towards him. Kid grit his teeth and sent the man flying towards the water below.

However Maddori was fast, and before he could hit the water, he kicked the air beneath him with enough force to propel himself upwards. He took out three glass marbles, which he had stowed safely in a container, and threw them at the two pirates.

On contact with the metal surface, the marbles cracked, and exploded. Using the flooring as a conductor, the heat quickly coursed through the metal rafter, causing the soles of Tora boots to burn. The woman twitched an eyebrow, summoning her strength.

"These are top-of-the-line model, you asshole!" Tora yelled, "Project!"

The surrounding area warped, and Maddori once again began falling senselessly towards the watery death. At the corner of the man's eye, he saw something shine in the light, heading towards him. A spear head jammed itself straight through the Mask Man's stomach.

"Damn it... This wasn't the plan..." Maddori said finally as he hit the water, leaving a wet cough.

* * *

"So, Eustass-san-" Tora began, casually watching the dying man writhe pathetically in the water.

"I'm killing you now."

Tora went deadpan as a heap of weapons went flying towards her head. She calmly deflected the weapons away from herself, raising her hands passively.

"No, I'm not fighting you." Tora stated sternly.

Kid felt his eye twitch, as he stalked towards the woman, looking down on her.

"Why is that?" he replied irritably.

Tora pulled an annoyed face, "You've now 'saved' me _twice_. My moral code dictates that I owe you my life."

Kid tilted his head with a blank expression, "Then you wouldn't mind me taking it?"

The Dark Lady flexed her jaw, closing her eyes, "In that case, you would break my obligation, and I would murder you in the most brutal fashion possible."

The pair stared at each other, unflinching. Kid opening his mouth to say something, when suddenly they both heard footsteps thundering towards them. Tora whipped her head to the gaping hole in the wall as Killer and Thornton ran in.

"Captain!" Thorn called out, letting a relieved grin spread across his face, "You didn't kill Tiger-woman yet!"

Kid glanced at the stumbling gunslinger, before turning to Killer abruptly.

"Kill, this isn't the right time..." Kid trailed off, before noticing Heat and Wire slowly entering as well. The redhead narrowed his eyes at the taller man clutching his side, and pursed his lips.

"What happened?" the Captain barked, attention solely focused on the injured crew mate.

Killer's head slowly tilted to look at the dead man sinking in the shallow water, "A man like that attacked us. He's not a problem anymore, but," the Massacre Soldier shifted, "He got a lucky hit. We're not sure how bad it is-"

The blonde was interrupted by the doctor in the room, "I'll need to have a look at it. That's why you came, right? You _need_ me."

Tora smirked, giving Kid a smug look, "So, all that's left to see... Do you want me?"

* * *

Tora took off her bloodied gloves and threw them to the side, plonking down beside Kid.

"He just needs rest for now. He'll be fine." Tora informed, with a matter-of-fact tone, "So, have we reached a decision?"

Kid remained silent and stoic, refusing eye contact with the woman. Honestly, the first thought that the Captain had had, was to say 'Sure', and kick the infuriating woman in the ocean first thing. He didn't trust her, and he sure didn't want her anywhere near his crew. But the more he thought about it, the more advantages he could see. Obviously, if they were going to try and take on the New World, they would need a doctor, for one. Secondly, she knew _far_ more than she was letting on. Kid may not have any evidence of this, but he could tell by the sneaky smirks that she sent to him, that Tōkuoto Tora was_ definitely _not the fool that she tried pretending to be.

Kid, along with Killer, Heat, and Thornton, had been sitting outside the old, empty storage room, which Tora had officially claimed as her own, for the last 3 hours. Of course, there had been other members present - Rust, along with the small group assigned to him, had returned after raiding the village, and Strike, Olly, and several more had been guarding the ship to begin with - however, the temperamental Captain had gruffly ordered them to give the injured crew mate some space.

As Kid wallowed in his own predicament, Killer had already made a decision. The Massacre Man, who was also the self-proclaimed 'Sane One', figured that letting the doctor tag along wouldn't be such a bad idea. It could prove helpful to have a native of the New World on the crew, even if she _did_ seem quite… Eccentric. Of course, taking into consideration that the Kid Pirates had, on numerous occasions, threatened to and made attempts on the doctor's life, it was obvious – really – that they would have to keep an eye on the woman in case of treachery. However, despite this, Killer truly believed that Tōkuoto Tora could be a valuable ally, and that his Captain would be a fool to pass on such a perfect opportunity.

Thornton did not really know what to think of the woman, in all honesty. After Strike's minor freak at the discovery of her previous alias, he had tried to refrain from angering the woman. Whilst she normally showed such a calm, and carefree demeanour, the gunslinger _always_ had felt a little on edge around her. _Tiger Woman._ The _perfect_ description for her – such a majestic being, yet on a level Thornton definitely knew that if he were to become too comfortable around her, he would surely die… Or at least lose his heart to such a beautiful woman! Thornton let a slightly goofy smile spread across his face. _Ah_, the woman was certainly _something_. Nice size, hair that was as dark as the night sky that shimmered…! Thornton could stare at her eyes forever, and then even longer! He knew that for a pirate in one of the world's most heinous crews to be thinking such dorky things was silly, but at heart, he was always in it for the romanticism… _Not that he'd ever tell Kid, of course…_

In comparison to Thornton's own perverted thoughts, Heat felt no particular emotions towards the Dark Lady. Sure, she was strong, attractive, an excellent coffee brewer… But the pyro felt as though he still knew nothing about the woman. She had a younger sister that died only around a week ago, she was once a pirate (presumably), and that she had been hiding from the marines for about fifteen years. There was just too many questions that came with the woman: Just who was she really? Did she have any ulterior motives? Heat didn't usually care to ask about such trivial things – it came with being a pirate. But he was _curious_. Although he wouldn't ever tell by simply looking at it, it was true. He wanted to figure out the puzzle known as 'Tōkuoto Tora'.

The woman of subject began to grow impatient. She had just spent three and a half hours treating Wire-san, and Kid _still_ didn't seem to trust her. Tora hated it when she pledged herself to sheep, but she hated even more to pledge herself to people with mind… Come to think of it, she hated the subject of 'pledging herself' to another altogether. She felt bitter about her damn obligation to the insufferable man, but it just couldn't be helped. Kid had saved her now not once, but _twice,_ and her honour wouldn't let her simply forget this debt. _Right._ She was doing this for her own preservation of self. Not any _real_ lingering feelings.

That would be preposterous!

Finally, with an annoyed tone, Tora loudly exasperated, "Well?"

"Prove it." Kid said, giving her a half-hearted glance,

The Dark Lady blinked, not expecting the answer, "What do you mean?"

Kid rolled his eyes and flexed his neck tiredly, looking at the woman.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" the Captain growled, narrowing his eyes, "I'm not letting a woman that could, for all I know, turn on me at any given moment into my crew. What, you want me to take your word for it? We're pirates. We kill and lie for a living. That's stupid."

Tora let a shocked expression cross her face, completely caught off guard. She had no idea that Kid had actually been thinking – why, she didn't even know he knew _how_ to think! She crinkled her nose, and furrowed her brow in thought. Now _how_ on Earth was she to do that?

* * *

_A Few, Petty Hours Later…_

* * *

"Where the _hell_ is Tōkuoto?" Kid growled, stomping up to Killer.

Killer's eye, behind his mask, was twitching like crazy, as he pointed outwards towards Mystoria Island. Kid gave a confused look, before turning to face the village. Within the span of a few seconds, his expression turned from annoyed to shock and disbelief. He gaped at the town, raising a finger, shakily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE WOMAN DOING!?" Kid shouted, still pointing his finger at the town, which was now flashing like a strobe light, and producing happy cries.

* * *

Tora smiled as she resumed cracking open the glass objects, bringing forth the trapped villagers, who looked ecstatic to be free. They all cried words of thanks, and how they were 'forever in debt'. But this only made the woman's smile widen. _Oh yes, Eustass-san was _definitely_ going to enjoy his little present._

* * *

"Tōkuoto! What the hell are you doing!?" Kid raged storming towards the woman who was currently sitting above the gathered masses, looking like the Queen of Chumps.

Tora let out a huge grin, waving her arms around like a dork. For a split second, Kid considered just pretending that he didn't know her, and walk off instead, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Tora," Kid began, in a tone of disbelief, "what the hell is this?"

Tora laughed, crossing her legs on her makeshift throne. She raised a finger to her mouth, suddenly feigning 'deep thought'.

"I'm 'saving' the village! It's _all_ for you, Eustass-san~" Tora hummed.

Kid pulled a disgusted face, "I ain't a hero or nothing, woman. If you think something like_ that_ is going to convince me of anything, you're dead wrong."

Tora gasped in mock horror, "My goodness! Eustass-san, you think so little of me! Not only am I giving you **a whole village to brutally murder right in front of the World Government,** but a chance to raise your bounty as well…" she finished, voice lowering.

The cheering of the townsfolk suddenly halted, and fear instead began oozing out of them, like a strong scent on the wind. The village once again became dead silent, until bass tone of laughter began.

"Haa, you really put some thought into this, didn't you, Tōkuoto?" Kid laughed, purple sparks flying, "I'm touched."

Tora gave the red head a sadistic smile, "What can I say? I just _live_ to please…"

The last thing that the joyous inhabitants of Mystoria Island saw, was crimson red.

* * *

_A/N: Isn't Tora so thoughtful? What a lovely present, for a 'lovely' guy… Does anyone sense my sarcasm? I gots a new cover image - please ignore the derpiness of Killer. Hope you liked the chapter, please Review!_


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Family

Who is Left Chapter 8: Welcome to the Family

* * *

"Tora's staying."

Kid sounded slightly annoyed by his own words, but he was touched about Tora's 'gift'... Well, as touched as a homicidal pirate could get. Still, he didn't fully trust the woman. Not only was she a complete _bitch_, but she also had government dogs on her tail. If that didn't spell trouble, then he didn't know what. However, it would be a lie to say that the Kid Pirates didn't already attract the very same thing…

"Aww yeah! Does that mean she'll make more of that coffee?"

Tora burst out laughing, drawing a look of shock from the select few that knew her well enough to know that _Tōkuto Tora does not laugh_. The doctor wiped a tear from her eye, clutching her stomach, then looked up to the poor man who had asked the question.

"Aah, that's funny." Tora chuckled, "Sorry, but that was the free sample. If you want more, that'll be 10,000 beli's a cup."

Kid placed his palm squarely on his face. _Great, she's already terrorizing my crew._ The man who had asked the question, Snake, was currently lying face down on the floor in shock, along from several others. Sometimes, Kid really questioned whether or not his crew was _really_ as 'hard core' as the marines made them out to be…

"Oi, Tora. Be serious." Kid deadpanned, shaking his head in her direction.

"Oh, I am _deadly_ serious. I make coffee for others only under _very special_ circumstances." Tora replied nonchalantly, "Don't get used to it, boys."

Kid rolled his eyes.

"Haa! So you're staying then, Tiger Woman?" Thornton smirked, "I knew you liked us!"

"Oh yes. It was definitely your charm that caused me to gravitate towards you." Tora retorted, walking away, "Eustass-san, I'm claiming the room from earlier. You're not using it, right? Good. Call me if you need me."

Kid mentally groaned, and began following the obscure woman inside the ship. "You're going to address me as 'Captain' from now on!"

"Oh, okay_, Captain-san_."

"And you're not gonna be sarcastic about it either!" Kid growled, hitting her in the shoulder, "Also, you can't just _decide_ you're going to do things! You have to run them by me first-"

Tora waved him off as though he were an annoying fly, "Yes, yes, I get it. Why don't you write it all in a book so I can read it later, Captain-san?"

Kid felt his eye twitch. It had been doing that a lot lately, and if he thought about it, the time it started roughly aligned with the time that he first came into contact with Tōkuto Tora.

_How suspicious._

* * *

"Hello, Wire-san. Are you feeling well?"

Wire cracked an eye open, looking over to the woman speaking. Tora was currently sifting through the room, tidying and rearranging the already sparse furnishing. Before Wire could even from words, the doctor replied for him.

"You seem to be doing well, surprisingly. You know, it's shocking how well pirates these days are at recovering. Almost as if they have mysterious healing properties. Ha, ha." the doctor laughed dryly, "You should be well enough soon."

Wire let out a tired snort, "Oh really now?"

Tora paused, and crossed her arms in vague annoyance, "Yes. I'm actually offended that you'd doubt me. And besides, the wound wasn't that bad – would you like me to tell the Captain that you're just a whiner?"

The injured man let out an irritated sigh and closed his eyes once more. The woman returned to her rearranging and cleaning, satisfied. Tora was just about convinced that the morbid man had returned to sleep when she heard a resentful response:

"… Thank you…? Tora-san."

She let out a small smile, facing away from Wire.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Che, so the funny lady's staying?"

Thorn smirked, chugging another beer, "I dunno what you think is funny about her, Rust, but it looks like it. After all we've gone through, we deserve some eye candy, hey?"

The navigator let out a hyena's laugh, "Damn right there, Thornton!"

Strike sat at the edge of the table, looking at the wood intensely. "This isn't good…" he mumbled to himself.

Thorn gave the quiet man an incredulous look, "What, chicks not your thing?"

The older man flipped the gunslinger off, before continuing, "She's gonna be the death of us… I need to tell the captain!"

Strike barely managed to stand before having another drink shoved into his chest, pushing him back down again. He gave Rust a startled look beneath his locks, confused of the man's actions.

"Calm down, mate." Rust laughed, "You need some more grog in yer system!"

Strike took the drink warily, and tried to forget the worry growing in the back of his mind.

"Fine."

* * *

"Kill, I'm already regretting this."

"That's natural."

Killer continued sipping through his straw, casually leaning back. His captain looked exasperated, and more annoyed than usual. It wasn't strange for his captain to be in a mood – he always seemed to have _some_ issue with the world, and it was just Killer's luck that right now it happened to be Tora.

"Why did I accept her? She's a selfish, irritating, _fucking_ _useless_ bi-" Kid practically whined, rubbing his face.

"Kid, you know just as much as I do that she is anything but useless." Killer sighed, already feeling thin from his captain's attitude.

The redhead groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. "I'm an idiot."

Killer took a final sip of his drink before crushing the cup in his hands, "Yeah."

Kid gave him a deadly glare.

"... But not all the time. She knows something, doesn't she?" Killer continued, unfaltering, "We need to find out what it is, whether it concerns us or not. It'll be better in the long run if we know what goes on in the New World, especially if you're planning to go after Big Mom-"

"Yeah, yeah." Kid waved off, "I _get_ it. Never mind then, damn it. G'night, Killer."

The masked man wasn't sure if that was true.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Hey, Tora …" Wire whispered quietly, "Are you awake…?"

There was a yawn from the corner of the room, "Always. Do you need anything, Wire-san? Does anything hurt?"

Wire shook his head, before realising that it was dark, and Tora probably wouldn't see it, "No, that's not it. I just wanted to know… Why did you want to join our crew anyway?"

The doctor gave a light chuckle, "Oh, why else? To kill you all, of course."

Wire's blood ran cold, and he felt himself turn pale.

"Just kidding."

The injured man let out a breathy sigh, relieved. _ Of course. Of course she was kidding…_

"I joined… Because I must." Tora corrected herself, in a low voice that sent shivers down Wire's spine, "… And that's all _you_ need to know, Wire-san. Never forget that. _You _only need to know what I _let_ you know. Now sleep, damn it."

Wire obliged, shutting his tired eyes slowly. But as he felt himself fall asleep, he couldn't get the woman's words out of his head.

'_I joined… Because I must.'_

'_You only need to know what I let you know.'_

They really didn't know anything about Tōkuoto Tora.

* * *

The Dark Lady closed her eyes, letting a sad smile cross her face. _I'm almost there…_

* * *

_A/N: HI. DON'T KILL ME. _

_You see, I'm currently procrastinating actual work, and I've actually had this chapter for a while… I was keeping it in my 'reserve' folder because I've literally hit a wall. My mind is refusing to work with me. Anyway, to motivate myself, I looked at my audience of followers (*cricket chirp* *twelve people clap*), and now I've decided to have a huge overload on coffee and try to write. To come up with probably the most uncreative, 'Metal' names I could think of I spent half an hour on YouTube listening to heavy metal. This is how much I love you people! Anyway, if my writing starts to decline a bit in the following chapters (e.g. less words, huge slabs of unfiltered dialogue, generally crappiness), I promise that as soon as I get into writing again it'll get better!_

_Cheers, Please review!_

_(Note: Wow, it's been so long I actually forgot how to add a new chapter… Sorry for the long A/N!)_


End file.
